Kyle Olsen
|equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Brown |eyes=Hazel |augment= |cyber= |medical= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation=* ** }} Corporal Kyle Olsen, was a UNSC Army trooper who fought in the Beta Taurius II Campaign alongside Sapphire Team and a number of , and he gained the respect for his courage and selflessness. Biography Early Life Kyle Olsen was born on March 23, 2513, on the colony of Beta Taurius II. He lived in the city of New Minneapolis, and his father was the immensely successful CEO of a large real-estate company. Kyle was constantly compared to his father, and he hated this. He worried he would forever live in his father's shadow, and dreamed of achieving greatness in his own right. Joining the Army At the age of 14, Kyle decided he would enlist in the UNSC Army as soon as he was old enough. Unfortunately, his parents forbade him from doing so, and told him that he was to get a degree in business after high school. Kyle played along with this until the day he graduated from high school, on which he enlisted in the UNSC Army without letting his parents know, and when he got home he packed his bags and left for basic training without saying a word. Kyle breezed through training, and soon returned home to find that his parents refused to be associated with him, and kicked him out of their house. Completely broke and without a home, he found a job at a local fast food restaurant to pay for food and clothing, and he lived on the streets of New Minneapolis for 2 years until he was taken in by a homeless shelter. By 2536, Kyle was deeply depressed and contemplating suicide. The Covenant Threat In 2537, as the pushed deeper into space, the Beta Taurius system contributed its military resources towards a blockade of the . Kyle was called into service by the UNSC to fortify New Minneapolis, and he was overjoyed by this, feeling that he was now once again important. The Beta Taurius II Campaign On November 30, 2537, the launched a massive assault on the Beta Taurius system. Kyle was thrust into the thick of the action, and savored every bittersweet moment of it, as he knew that after the fighting was over he would most likely be stuck back in his pathetic civilian life. Early Battles For about a month things around New Minneapolis were quiet, until the Covenant began to lay siege to the city in early January of 2538. Kyle fought hard, impressing his superiors with his devotion. Trapped By late February, the Covenant invaders had backed the UNSC forces into a corner, and they were preparing to the planet. Much of New Minneapolis was now under Covenant control, and Kyle and his squad were stuck in a small area of the city still held by UNSC forces, cut-off from the main UNSC-held section of the city, and without any aerial assets or functioning comms. By February 28, 2538, things looked bleak for Kyle's squad and the other UNSC Army troopers stuck with them. They were out of or any other food, and they were nearly out of ammo and clean water. The only officer amongst them was injured, and his wounds were starting to become infected and he had begun to slip in and out of consciousness. Several troopers decided to surrender, but Kyle refused to let them do so. But as he tried to convince them not to give up, the troopers became cornered by a pair of . With only one MA37 magazine between them, the troopers had no way to effectively fight the massive aliens. However, they were miraculously saved by a man wearing bulky pale yellow armor, who single-handedly killed both Hunters with surprising ease. The man introduced himself as SPARTAN-132 of Sapphire Team, and informed them that Admiral had arrived in the Beta Taurius system with reinforcements the day before. The of Sapphire Team called in an to take the stranded Army troopers back to safety. After weeks of nonstop combat, Kyle and the troopers whom had been stranded with him were finally allowed some rest and recouperation as fresh troops arrived in New Minneapolis to aid in defending the city. Invasion of Andarallos By mid April, it looked as though the Covenant was about to lose its foothold on Beta Taurius II. Unfortunately, things suddenly took a turn for the worse. On April 22, 2538, communications with a large portion of the Andarallos territory, an expansive region of fertile land that comprised the center of the agricultural industry in the Beta Taurius system, and was vital in providing food for the surviving civilian population of Beta Taurius II whom the UNSC had not yet been able to safely evacuate. The communications blackout in Andarallos alarmed UNSC forces elsewhere on the planet. Kyle's Company was sent alongside Sapphire Team and a team of known as VALKYRIE Team to investigate the Sathonville Relay, a large telecommunications hub located on the outer edges of the Andarallos territory, but upon arrival they discovered that it had been burned to the ground. Plasma scoring and nonhuman footprints confirmed that the Covenant had been responsible. They moved further into Andarallos, but soon fell under attack from a large Covenant force, and were forced to retreat back to safety. Evacuation of Andarallos Sacrifice In May 2539, as the Covenant prepared to glass New Minneapolis, Kyle provided covering fire for several that were evacuating civilians from the of a . Just as the Pelicans were preparing to take off, a pair of began attacking the evacuation craft. Kyle chose to stay behind and hold them off in order to allow the Pelicans to escape to safety without him, and was killed by a plasma mortar. For his bravery and valor, Kyle Olsen was posthumously awarded the Colonial Cross, and he finally achieved his dream of distinguishing himself in his own right and coming out from beneath his father's shadow. Category:Characters Category:Demons of Hope Category:DoH Humans